


I Can't Tell You Why

by nativexhaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, five things he knows, mcdanno, one thing he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativexhaole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested sequel to 'Tell Me Why'. Danny reflects on what he knows about Steve and what he doesn't. Never written from Danny's perspective, so here goes an attempt I might regret. Spoilers through the fifth season, so beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Tell You Why

Danny loves days like this. The sun is warm, the glow making the sand just as nice as he watches his daughter chase his partner through it, towards the water's edge. They are both laughing and smiling and the sight makes his face hurt form the smile. Its nice to see the people who mean the most to him so close, and so happy together.

He's quiet as he observes the ease with which Steve swoops in on Grace, hoisting the nearly 13 year old into the air, her delighted screams filling the space between waves and gulls calling to each other. The bonding going on a few yards away gives him time to reflect on the Navy SEAL carrying his child kicking and screaming to the water's edge, dropping to his knees to get her in the water.

He is pretty sure the past few years have helped him get a better understanding of the man he'd hated so passionately at the start of the partnership. He's learned what makes Steve tick, what makes him smile and what keeps him up at night. He's proud of how well he knows him, really. Its come in handy many times, and he's sure it will just keep being valuable in their relationship. As he watches Grace escape and sprint away, he takes a running tally of the important things he knows about Steven J. McGarrett.

First?

This man is built to serve and protect. Its not just his frame, though. No... in his heart, in his _soul..._ Steve is made to keep others safe. Part of it, a large part is the military training and Danny knows it. Some of it though... some of it comes from being a cop's kid. He grew up seeing the good it does and the fact that his calling is doing just that is powerful. Still, some of it also comes from the losses he's suffered. His father, his friends... He's a weapon on a bad day, and a warrior the rest of the time, and its something Danny will never tire of.

Second? 

 He's the most loyal man Danny's ever known. The first to go to bat, and the one to stand his ground when he's told he's wrong, Steve is almost a wolf in the way he stands his ground and refuses to give up on anyone, ever. Its a trait that has ended up biting him in the nicely toned ass, but its an admirable one despite that. Danny wishes he knew how to be so firm in his conviction, even a little, anything like Steve.

Third? 

Steve is the most barbaric, impulsive creature alive. He says creature in his head, because its true when he calls Steve an animal. He's so fast to act on what his mind tells him, there's nothing normal about it. He's thrown himself off buildings, dived into water from a dangerous height, propelled down fractured rock faces... he's got no self control and its so frustrating and taxing for someone like Danny. Its a sign of how fearless this guy is, that he's willing to throw himself in front of a bullet if it means keeping someone safe.

Fourth. 

Family is the most important part of this man's composition. Steve leans on family, and on his worst days? That's what keeps him standing. The Five-0 and his sister and aunt. A family man like Danny can appreciate that. He lives for his family, with all the loud fights and the insanity, and its nice to know that even a stone faced SEAL can have such a common weakness. Not that family is a weakness. Its a strength, really. More so if Steven J. McGarrett is part of that family.

Finally?

He's so stubborn, it makes Danny want to scream. Or cry. Sometimes both, if he's honest. He hates the way that man digs his heels in when he's got a notion in his head, because nine times out of ten, it means he's going to do something rash, impulsive and dangerous, and Danno don't wanna go grey yet, you dig? He wishes sometimes that Steve would be sated with a 'let's not get shot', but it'll never happen. 

What he doesn't get is the more perplexing thing. 

Danny can't, for the life of him, figure out why he's so in love with this animal. Why Steve calling him Danno makes him melt, or why it is that his lungs decide to skip town when they touch. Danny Williams does  _not_ have crushes, thank you. He's a divorcee, and he has no time for this crap... until a certain super SEAL steps into the room with that look in his blue eyes that makes Danny wish he wasn't afraid of getting punched in the mouth if he makes a move. He understands everything about Steve McGarrett. Everything but the hold he has on him, heart and soul. 

He can shrug it off though. Like everything else, he's sure he'll learn as time goes on. Not like he has anywhere better to be that this hellatious island, with his daughter, his new  _ohana,_ and his confusing Commander. 


End file.
